


Сомнительные решения

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Тони сделал Пятнице тело. Очень привлекательное, по мнению Стивена Стрэнджа, тело.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Friday (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Сомнительные решения

В жизни Стивена Стрэнджа хватало неосмотрительных поступков и сомнительных решений. Он мог поклясться Древней не допускать смертей по своей вине и разменять жизнь Тони Старка на миллиарды других. А потом нарушить треть законов мироздания, чтобы Тони всё-таки вернуть. 

Мог отказаться от личной жизни и после заглядываться на получившую от Тони тело Пятницу всякий раз, появляясь в его мастерской. И не просто заглядываться, а замирать, сглатывать и пытаться выбросить из головы её образ, принимая душ. Не представлять стройные ноги, узкую талию, упругую грудь с едва заметными под тканью блузки сосками, особенно когда… 

— Чёрт, да кого я обманываю? — бормотал Стивен, досадливо выдыхая и смывая с ладони сперму. А потом вытирался, шёл в библиотеку и пытался строить из себя взрослого ответственного чародея хотя бы перед Вонгом и Тони. Пятница же…

Каждый раз, залипая на её фигуре, Стивен ловил заинтересованный взгляд зелёных глаз из-под рыжей чёлки, видел лукавую улыбку. Но даже привыкнув к такому флирту, он по-прежнему держался за свои принципы и потому всерьёз удивился, обнаружив январским утром эту рыжую дамочку в кольце собственных рук.

«Она вроде бы принесла вчера лекарства от Тони», — смутно припомнил Стивен, не вполне оправившийся от последней заварушки. Демон из другого измерения, неосмотрительно прорвавшийся в центр Нью-Йорка накануне, был злым и косматым, мальчишка Паркер — чересчур резвым (пришлось закрыть его собой от струи пламени и крайне неудачно свалиться в покрытый хлипким льдом пруд). Почти сразу возникли Железный человек с Вонгом и разобрались с демоном, но Стивен в итоге вернулся домой вымокшим, оглушённым и недовольным собой.

Потом вроде бы появилась посланная Тони Пятница в сопровождении Вонга…

Отвлёкшись от воспоминаний, Стивен посмотрел на зашевелившуюся Пятницу и невольно залюбовался её искрящимися — на близком расстоянии это было отчётливо видно — глазами.

— Я могу хотя бы спросить: почему? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Вам не удавалось согреться, доктор. Даже под тремя одеялами вы не перестали дрожать, поэтому я взяла на себя роль вашей личной грелки. После этого вы уснули.

Стивен зевнул — неожиданно для себя и не очень вежливо, но удержаться не смог, а вот Пятница только мило улыбнулась.

— Поспим ещё или желаете чего-то другого? Строение моего тела делает возможными любые варианты.

— О, не сомневаюсь, — проговорил Стивен, осознав, что на самой желанной для него все последние месяцы особе вообще нет одежды; её тело — гладкое, горячее, соблазнительное, прижимается неприлично сильно, и да: с момента пробуждения он так и не догадался убрать левую ладонь с её совершенной задницы. Но даже испытывая сильнейшее возбуждение, он всё равно недоумевал, почему эта особа оказалась здесь, и потянулся за телефоном свободной рукой.

Выражение лица Пятницы не изменилось, пока он дозванивался до её создателя.

— Док?

— Тони, скажи честно: зачем ты послал ко мне свою помощницу?

— О, так она и сегодня поехала к тебе? Тогда я заберу её, когда буду поблизости. Лекарств, надеюсь, хватило?

Бросив быстрый взгляд на упаковки с таблетками, сиропами и пустой стакан на прикроватной тумбочке, Стивен кивнул:

— Хватило. Больше ты ей ничего не поручал?

— Нет, хотя она могла бы сгонять за пиццей или заказать доставку на дом, так что не отказывай себе ни в чём. 

— Я тебя понял.

— Надеюсь, вы с моей девочкой подружитесь. До встречи! — попрощался Тони и отключился.

Вернув телефон на тумбочку, Стивен встретился взглядом с Пятницей.

— Выяснили всё, что хотели, доктор? — самодовольно уточнила она.

— Да, твой папаша надеется на нашу дружбу и даже не подозревает, что…

— …Вы с первой же встречи начали пялиться на мою грудь? Мне понравился ваш интерес, хотя я ожидала большей инициативы. 

— И зачем это тебе?

Пятница посерьезнела.

— Затем, что мой создатель наградил это тело высокой чувствительностью, но проверять не стал. Это объясняется его верностью жене, однако я ощущаю себя неполноценной. Проанализировав возможные варианты, я сочла вас наиболее подходящим для роли моего сексуального партнёра.

— И поэтому ты разделась и забралась в мою постель?

— Доктор, меня раздели вы. Я была в одежде, когда пыталась вас согреть. 

Стивен нахмурился. Память о вчерашнем возвращалась урывками, но да, он вспомнил, как пытался расстегнуть дрожащими ещё и от озноба пальцами пуговицы блузки… и как умолял не уходить, уперевшись горячим лбом в прохладный живот.

— Я… представлял себе другую женщину, — медленно произнёс он, чувствуя вину. — Ту, которой не могло здесь быть. Прости.

— Вы её по-прежнему любите?

— Наши отношения закончились давно. Но она заботилась обо мне после аварии как друг, и поэтому я принял тебя за неё. Я… 

Не зная, что ещё сказать, Стивен замолчал.

— Вы можете рассчитывать на меня как на друга, если пожелаете, — ровным голосом предложила Пятница. — Андроидов редко выбирают в друзья. 

— Разумеется, мы будем дружить.

— Вы также можете не ограничиваться дружбой, доктор, если ваше восхищение моим телом всё это время опиралось на сексуальный интерес.

Стивен вспомнил, как представлял себе точёную фигурку Пятницы, заперевшись в ванной комнате и стоя под сильными струями воды. Потом покосился на мобильник: Тони не сказал, когда именно приедет, и перевёл взгляд на Пятницу. 

— Верно, мой босс в получасе езды отсюда. У нас мало времени, — сверкнула глазами та и изящно приподнялась, проехавшись бедром по ноющему от возбуждения члену.

Стивен со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Потом выдохнул и коснулся ладонью щеки Пятницы, скользнул пальцами ниже по шее и остановился, достигнув ложбинки на груди. 

— Но только никаких докторов в моей постели, Пятница. Привыкай обращаться по именам.

— Обещаю использовать имя «Стивен», когда буду кончать.

* * * 

В свой список сомнительных решений Стивен мог записать многое, но только не согласие на секс с более чем человеческим по реакциям созданием. Пятница выгибалась и стонала от каждого прикосновения к груди, оказалась горячей и узкой внутри и заставила Стивена кончить сразу, сжав внутренними мышцами его член. А потом не дала откатиться в сторону, предложив отдохнуть на себе: «Предел прочности этого тела ты даже не представляешь», и дорваться-таки до крайне чувствительной в области сосков груди. Идеальной, чтобы лизать, мять и прижиматься щекой. И чтобы любоваться ею позже, наблюдая, как она покачивается при каждом толчке, и слушая стоны и просьбы Пятницы: «Только не останавливайся, Стивен, ещё!..» 

Поглядывая на раскрасневшееся лицо, приоткрытые влажные губы и яркие зелёные глаза, Стивен удивлялся феноменальному сходству Пятницы с живыми людьми.

…А потом кончил сразу после неё и, обессилено выдохнув, лишь теперь заметил в дверях спальни ошарашенно-гордого создателя совершенной девушки, впервые за время знакомства не нашедшего слов.


End file.
